István Füzéki
From the Hungarian Wikipedia page https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/F%C3%BCz%C3%A9ki_Istv%C3%A1n Füzéki István ( Budapest , 1934 - Budapest, 1956 . November 6 ) of the 1956 revolution, only (known) martyred dead librarian . stván Füzéki came from an intellectual Jewish family. His father worked as an engineer at the Dunakotró Company, where he was later sent for his training. After the outbreak of the war, they had to move from their home (from the Pasaréti road) to Heart No. 26 to another Jewish family. On October 15, 1944, with his brother, Bálint Füzéki (who is currently a retired psychiatrist) together with his father, he took them to the priesthood institute from which he was once found at the Vörösmarty utca 34 at the Virgin Mary Society. Before Christmas of 1944 , they had to move to the cellar because of the life threat of war. In November they moved to their mother, but their identity could not be discovered because of the fake papers. In 1952 he graduated in Budapest II. Ferenc Rákóczi Secondary School, where on November 11, 2011 a memorial plaque was opened in honor. After that, he successfully graduated from the Faculty of Arts at the Budapest University, where he finished the librarianship in 1956. Having obtained his diploma, he became a member of the Library of the Central Statistical Office. 1956. On 4 November the Soviet troops invaded Budapest. At the Faculty of Law, university students, including István Füzéki, had resisted. The escape route through the cellar towards the papnevelde, but the Russians discovered it. Though they promised a resignation for the assassination, they were besieged after giving them. István Füzéki objected to this. The most detailed picture of the day's events is read in the article of the National Széchényi Library: "On November 4, when the Russians invaded the city as a national guard the Law Faculty tried to defend some of the building on the Danube. That morning, Soviet armored men surrounded the university. It quickly became clear, there was no escape. The cruel irony of fate is that István Füzéki spoke excellent in Russian, so the others asked him to negotiate the conditions for giving. For a while, it seemed that everything would be okay, since the Soviets agreed that warriors would leave their weapons in the building. Someone recalled what the security was, and the Russian officer reverted: his honourable word of honour. Yes, they believed it was their upbringing. At the moment, however, as the guys appeared unarmed in front of the building, the Soviets held everyone in custody. Prisoners are at the Széchényi Square Interior Ministry they were escorted to their building and stood against the wall. The Russian captain cursed and said that everybody here was fascist. That was when István Füzéki, who knew exactly who the Fascist was and who was not. He said, "You are fascists! What were you looking for in my country? "Then every prisoner was moved to the first floor of the building, but István Füzéki was no longer in the fight. It was supposed to be highlighted and taken away elsewhere. " We can not be sure of any further fate, according to one version, the Russians shot down, but this is not supported by either a written source or an eyewitness: Tibor Horváth, who last saw him, writes in his remembrance: "When the room we were planning was ready, we quickly and vigorously dumped us with" shaky, gay, stupid and stupid "shouts. István Füzéki was emphasized, there was no one among us in the room, nobody else saw it. From the family I know that days later his personal documents were thrown into their mailbox without any accompanying text. Perhaps the retribution wanted to admit it was destroyed. I would say, the fate of the first born boy was fulfilled. ... István Füzéki did not have a trace, yet there is no file in his newly occupied place of work or at university. If your brother-in-law is not so persistent and willing to sacrifice, you can not even remember it. " His memorial was founded in 2002 by Dr. Bálint Füzéki, approved by the Association of Hungarian Librarians . My memorial was created in honor of István Füzéki and other librarians who participated in the 1956 Revolution and War of Independence. Each year, the commemorative coin may be awarded to a public librarian or a professional literary worker. The award is awarded by a five-member board of trustees with a simple oral majority. Category:Biographies Category:Hungarians